Illuminati Land
Illuminati land is a island created during the first age, to which many powers have tried to colonize it. The First Age Colonial Age Soon after Banana Republic invades Illuminati land, Persian Nightclubs invades the nation and soon splits into two nations, Persia Illumintia and Triangle Banana This is how this was for awhile and the capital of Persian Nightclubs was put on the top tip and Triangle banana tried bringing Banana's into the island, but soon this would change due to twottle declaring war on like everyone. Illuminati land was right in the middle of it, but soon twottle lost after unholy did the Great Communist D-Day and soon Triangle Banana Was split between Persia and Wafiustan. Char Wanted all of Illuminati land, but the problem lies that wafiustan had the port, so after the recent stress of Wafiustan claiming and getting half of the Persian Shrek Reich, Char made a deal with Wafiustan. Persian Shrek Reich for 'The tip ' So the deal was made, leaving Char with ALL of Illuminati land. World War 1 World war one started up with after Neo Streamteam Front Invaded Xeno, soon everyone delcared war the Dead Meme Alliance and the Unholy Alliance was at war. Illuminati land suffered not as much as the rest of the world did, as it was seperated by vast oceans. Finally after soom days, Persian Nightclubs surrendered and Char lost his total control over the island. Aftermath After the war, Illuminati land was split into 4, the northen tip had Doggostan, to the south west was Unholy and South West of that was the Socialist State of Persia. To the east of that was wafiustan and to the north of that was Gibby's Knights. Soon Char and Efe made a deal shown to the right and SS of Persia is now the Persian FreeState and Wafiustan put some reserves on the island Middle Ages? Second Age The 2nd age started with Doggostan, Byzantium and Monikist Persian Nightclubs having land on the island, until Persia got Byzantium's colony. Disputes of Persia's Former capital and more help led to the NeoMeme-Doggo War AKA WW2. ... The War of Insults This war began as Dra.kid of the Kek Empire, Insulted Efe of Doggostan, and soon a world war broke out as NML went after Efe and Twottle. Illuminati land was right in the middle of the conflict, and was the secondary front, to which, with chars full army, successfully took Illuminati land. Neo Meme League won the war right after that and had a lengthy discussion over terror ties After the war, persia soon had most of the island but some big deals happened. Persia did some diplomacy with Jihads, losing the Doggostan land but gaining parts of southern Illuminati land, and soon after, Char made a deal with Carthage, the same deal he did with Byzantium, the promise of future land. World War 2 Tensions rise in the world, and many diplomatic ties breaking down. In Monikist Persia, Jihadi Aproval Rating fell by a record 86.74% in 4 days, the biggest drop in any Persian Incarnation, in Carthage, Jihadi Aproval Rating fell by 75.531 in 5 days and in Kek Empire fell by 24.53 in 2 days to only 14.747%. In Jihads, the NML approval rating is 1.543%, The lowest Aproval Rating Ever. Drone and Beb are bickering and all diplomatic work went no where and Beb insult Dra of the Kek Empire, and soon Carthage declared war and before you said "Memelordia is a backstabber" the whole world is at war and Monikist Persia and Carthage unite into the Greater Monikist - Mia League, Making the GMMU the 4th Nation to conquer all of illuminati land behind Both Persias and the Nation of Illuminati Land. Murble sent people known as Bsreal to rebel in illuminati land, 1 million Bsrealis came to the land, with 800,000 of them rebelling but soon forces lead by Charzantia crushed the rebellion by killing all 800,000 and the remaining 200,000 are sent to the camp known as "Scrap Brain Zone" located in Bebs Capital, being built by inslaved bebs by the Cow's Government as a punisment for the "Cows Genocide" . SBZ can be survivible and out of the 200,000 Bsrealis that was sent there, 85,501 Escaped and were sent to Jihadi Emirates.